


Secret Ingredient

by Avistella



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: It might not have been the best, but Akechi appreciates you making sushi for him nonetheless.





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> Less pancakes and more sushi for Goro Akechi, please and thanks. ~~(I'm tired of all the pancake memes ugh)~~

_This...doesn't look right._

You chew on your bottom lip as you stare down at the assortment of messy and unevenly shaped sushi pieces on the plate. Your entire table looks like a complete disaster, and you idly play with your fingers that are still sticky from the rice and whatnot as you debate with yourself on whether or not Akechi would like these. The taste itself isn't all that bad (to you, at least), but the presentation can definitely use some improvements.

You know that your boyfriend will be working late tomorrow, but even if he is renowned for his detective work and aiding the police, Goro Akechi is still just a high school student like you, just barely even a legal adult. And as such, he is still very much growing and needs the proper care which also involves eating more than just an apple for lunch.

Then again, sushi by itself isn't all that filling, but you hope that it would be a substantial enough snack for the young detective to get through his day. It's a bit embarrassing to admit, but you spent a ridiculously long time thinking of what to make for Akechi. You wanted something that he could easily carry around without any risk of ruining the food from all the movement. You also wanted to make sure that it was something he could enjoy at any time of the day without worrying about the temperature. In the end, sushi seemed like the perfect idea.

That is, until you tried to make it yourself.

While you could have just bought some from the nearby store, it just didn't sit well with you. Even if it's only been for a couple of months that you've been dating the high school detective, you've come to realize that Akechi particularly loves it when you go out of your way for him, and in a way, you can understand why. Knowing that somebody cares about you enough to take the time and effort for you is really heartwarming.

Wishing for the best, you pack up the sushi as neatly as you can into a clear container to set aside before cleaning up after yourself. Once everything's been put away, you retrieve your cell phone and shoot your boyfriend a quick text. " _Hey, do you have some time in the morning tomorrow? I want to give you something before I go to school._ "

" _Of course, I always have time for you. I'm curious as to what you might have for me._ "

Unable to get rid of the dumb smile on your face, your fingers deftly tap on the keys and respond, " _It's a surprise ♥_ "

* * *

As you approach your designated meeting spot with Akechi, you realize that he's already there, and you increase your pace to reach him. The moment his gaze locks with yours, his face melts into a smile that always makes your heart flutter and cheeks flush.

"Sorry, did I make you wait long?" You ask as you self-consciously straighten out your uniform.

"Not at all," Akechi answers. "I just got here, although I can't really stay for long, sorry."

"That's fine," you reply with an understanding smile when the detective's expression becomes apologetic. "I have to get to school anyways, but I just really wanted to give you this before you start your day."

Akechi watches you with curious and undoubtedly excited eyes as you fish through your bag for his surprise. After dating you for as long as he has now, he's grown to really enjoy your surprises as they were always with him in mind. It made him happy, knowing that you're thinking of him and even bothering to spend your time, energy, and sometimes even money for someone like him.

You take out the container from your bag and hold it out for Akechi to take. He accepts it with gratitude before looking at its contents, and his eyes light up. He can easily tell that the sushi was handmade, judging by the appearance, and it's just so endearing that he can't stop the joyous laughter that bubbles out from his chest.

Even if you know that he means no ill will, your cheeks flare with embarrassment at his reaction, and you pick at the hem of your uniform, your eyes downcast. "I know it isn't exactly that appealing to look at, but..."

"I love it," Akechi tells you straightforwardly, and his eyes are sincere and genuine as he smiles at you, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. Ah, that expression will surely be on your mind the entire time and what will help you get through the day. Since the area the two of you are in has started to get slightly crowded, Akechi opts to merely take your hand into his free one and squeeze it to show his appreciation in the meantime. "Thank you, really. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Your chest swells with a feeling of accomplishment, and you squeeze Akechi's hand back. "Tell me how it is later. You should remember to eat and take care of yourself."

"I will, thanks."

Later in the evening, Sae decides against interrupting the young detective while he's in the middle of eating. She didn't have the heart to dump some more work on him after seeing how happy he looked, enjoying what looked to be a very delicious snack made with lots of care and consideration.

**Author's Note:**

> More of my works can be found on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
